Photograph
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: In Yusuke pov a look back at the whole series after the 112 episode


Ok yay another one and I own nothing please read and review give me something to read

"look at this Photograph every time I do it makes me laugh how did our eyes get so red and what the hells on Joey's head this is where u grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew what we went without the second floor is hard for sneakin' out"

So much has happened and now its all done. We'll never be tighter again. We're all separated now in homes and schools, but we'll never forget all the good times we ad together. Whether it was fighting demons or just hanging out we were always together all for of us now that life's over and we all have to move on. I'm home at my home that I've lived in for the majority of my life; I've never really appreciated it before now. Hiei is in demon world doing who knows what. Kuwabara is in school and so is Kurama. I can't believe how separated we've become and so quickly. Why does it have to be this way we used to be so close now we're so far apart

"And this is where I went to school most of the time had better things to do criminal record SAYS I broke it twice must have done it half a dozen times I wonder if its to late should I go back and try to graduate life's better than it was back then if I was them I wouldn't let me back in oh, oh, oh, oh god I, I, … every memory of lookin' out the back door I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor it's hard to say it, time to say it goodbye, goodbye"

I never thought Kuwabara would graduate after al the class we've missed and the things we've done but I guess I was wrong. Kurama and Hiei we're more obvious, obviously Hiei wanted to go back to his dreary old self in demon world and Kurama wanted to go back to his perfect self in his perfect life. Well I guess I expected to much if I thought we were going to be the Reikai tantei forever, I overestimated the amount of work there was out there for us to do as a team. I'm looking back on the things we've done, the pictures taken. There was one with all of us the girls too, Hiei of course edging out of the picture we all looked like idiots but we seemed happy. I wish I could go back to the good old days even if it means almost dying on an everyday basis.

"Every memory of walkin' out the front door I found a photo of a friend I was lookin' for it's hard to say it, time to say it goodbye, goodbye remember that old arcade blew every dollar that we ever made the cops seen up hangin' out they say somebody went and burned it down we used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we'd know said someday we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel"

Some days I'm glad to live through all we ever did and I go back to all the places we went to, Maze Castle of course has been torn down and is just rubble but the memories still remain. That old arcade at Genki's place where I beat Kuwabara in every game. Some memories are harder than others like the Dark Tournament we were so close to dying then but we survived and gained a few new friends in the process, where are they now I haven't seen anyone in a while. The Makai Tournament now that was fun, a way to live and die and find out what you're really fighting for, as it turns out I was fighting for them my friends those who I couldn't have got to this point in my life without. One the real tests of our groups was Sensui a time at which I sacrificed myself for them. I died and I lived again. We destroyed Sensui but it made me wonder why did he want to die and why by my hands.

'Kim is the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed she's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her in god knows when oh, oh, oh, oh, god I, I,… every memory of lookin' out the back door I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor its hard to say it time to say it goodbye, goodbye every memory of walkin' out the front door I found the photo of a friend I was lookin' for it's hard to say it time to say it goodbye, goodbye"

I hated it when I first found out that Koenma had recorded everything, but now I'm glad. I've watched them over and over I laugh, I cry, and I've seen myself die twice. All of this is, was and still could be my life. I will never be there again but I must say goodbye to the old days, but I have to say hello to the future. We'll all be together again someday, I'm sure. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei we'll all meet again beyond the setting sun of this day.

"I miss that town I miss their faces you can't erase you can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it so hard to stay, too hard to leave it I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change every memory of lookin' out the back door I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor it's hard to say it time to say it goodbye, goodbye every memory of walkin' out the front door I found a photo of a friend that I was lookin' for it's hard to say it time to say it goodbye, goodbye look at this photograph every time I do it makes me laugh every time it makes me…"

I wrote this not to long after I finished watching the end of Yu Yu Hakusho for the at least tenth time(crying every time) so I was really sad and mad at the creators for it being over so if it sucks oh well just review


End file.
